Nagisa
by Teafully
Summary: In which I had no idea that being a blonde girl would work in my favor both at school and in the drug kingdom if used correctly. FemSI!Nagisa. FemSI!Thugisa. AU. Fluctuating rating of T-M for drugs and whatnot. *In need of major editing* *Indefinite hiatus* *Read at your own risk*


I'm actually not entirely sure what made me think of this idea… maybe because I wrote an SI fic for KHR that's gotten me addicted to this sort of thing… anyway, here we go.

Starting _another_ story will be the death of me, don't tell me, I know…

***Disclaimer: This version of Nagisa is female and she has three older brothers rather than sisters. The Thugisa idea is obviously not exactly mine as it is used in the popular Youtube series "50% Off!" and is a widely-spread headcanon in the Free! fandom.***

This is an AU where Nagisa went to the same school as Haru/Makoto/Rei originally rather than transferring to them, to clear things up.

~Let's see how this goes~

**DISCLAIMER: BORING CHAPTER! EXPOSITION WARNING. **

* * *

Chapter 1: Enter: Miss Hazuki!

"Hazuki Nagisa!"

My father's normally snappish voice woke me from the light slumber that I submerged myself in.

"You're going to be late for school, stupid girl."

There was nothing affectionate about that certain sentence as I sluggishly fell off of my bed like I did every morning. After a moment of searching, I grabbed the uniform that I set out for myself and crawled into the shower, stripping myself of the sweaty clothes that I wore yesterday.

The hot water hit me like an unrelenting force and I scooted to the back of the shower, staring at it like it was some sort of acid.

"Great start to a morning, isn't it?" I asked, bitterly, rubbing my eyes as I eased into the shower.

"Hurry the hell up, Nagisa!" My youngest elder brother, Koda's shouted at me. I sighed and rubbed the top of my head in exasperation, trying to decide whether to wash it or leave it the way that it was. It was a normal day… a normal one indeed.

* * *

I had finally settled into my uniform, which happened to be just as scratchy and irritable as usual, and I stared at myself in the mirror. My magenta eyes stared back at me, which I always considered to be my best asset. Though, to my brothers, it appeared to be a setback.

"Defect" was my little nickname, and though it was all in good fun, I had no say in how my eyes turned out; I had no control over that.

"I'm going to skip makeup today; it's not like anyone likes me enough to notice."

I settled on that fact and I hopped out of my bathroom to see Koda and my eldest brother, Kazuo sitting on my bed.

"Nagisa," Kazuo stared at me like the strict older brother that he had always been. The wisdom in his gaze was blatant; he would be graduating this year and going onto higher heights. "We're ready to go to school. Are you ready yet?"

I nodded, but I could feel one of my eyes drooping as I fought sleepiness off like I did every morning.

"You're such a slob, Nagisa-kun." Koda gave me a smirk as his hazel eyes brightened with the teasing that I was so burdened with as he tussled my short hair.

I attempted at fixing my hair, but it was unfixable in the end, as usual. What a great way to start off this potentially horrible day.

* * *

"Nii-san," I asked my eldest brother as he drove Koda, my middle brother Kenzo, and I to school in the normal manner. Kenzo stared out of the window, his light-brown hair shining in the early morning sun in the wake of his silence. "Since you're graduating this year, can I have your room?"

Kazuo couldn't take his eyes off of the road when he laughed light-heartedly.

"No, Nagisa. Your room suits you fine."

Koda snorted as we pulled into the school parking lot where the trees blew beautifully and everything about this place screamed April as I emerged from the car, smoothing my pants.

I never was truly comfortable with wearing the skirts that the rest of the girls wore, which was often a subject of teasing from my classmates.

"Bye, guys! I'll catch you losers after school, minus you, Nii-san."

Kazuo was the only brother that I ever addressed as Nii-san and I sprinted toward the building, my bag in hand and my jacket out of place on my shoulders.

I sprinted through the doors and watched the hallways clear as my chest sank and the bell dinged expectedly.

Late again.

* * *

"You've been warned about being late, Nagisa Hazuki."

The vice principal, Ahobusu (err… her formal name is Katsuya-sensei, but the entire student body calls her Ahobusu because she's an idiot and she smells like wet dog all of the time) gave me a stern glare from behind her dark-rimmed glasses and I groped my knees for comfort.

As dumb as Ahobusu was, she had her ways of intimidating people like me who dreaded seeing her shrunken face every day. The mole on her upper lip stared into my soul as I took a deep breath.

"I overslept, Ah-… Katsuya-sensei."

I flinched with the moronic defense of myself; she took no pity on anyone without a mortal excuse to be late, and this was my fifth time this month.

"Nagisa Hazuki, I am sentencing you to an hour-long detention for your blatant disregard for school and the things that the teachers go through to teach you important skills that you will need for later life."

What a mouthful, I thought as I let my punishment sink in. It wasn't that bad; it was only a fifteen-minute increase from normal, and detention was where I got my homework done anyway.

"Okay. I'll serve it after school today, is that okay?"

I asked, but I watched her beady eyes widen just enough that I could see the whites of 'em. It was as if she'd never seen a student take a punishment with such responsibility, she looked so bewildered with me.

"Yes, that would be good."

In the end, the older woman nodded curtly and the wrinkles in her face deepened as I picked my things up and she wrote me a green slip to my homeroom class, which I wasn't exactly looking forward to going to.

* * *

"_Miss_ Hazuki."

My teacher snapped my way, hissing the 's' sounds like some sort of rabid snake that seemed to hiss at only me. My head shot up in surprise as I was awoken from my, ahem, nap.

Considering that this is Komatsu-sensei's class, it was needless to mention that this wasn't the first time that I had been caught resting my eyes, and it wouldn't be the last.

"What is the answer to this problem?"

_Komatsu-sensei, give a girl a break. It's not like I've passed any of your tests this year, anyway._

I fought the urge to huff and be disrespectful as I didn't want any more time tacked onto my detention sentence. Brown and black heads of hair clouded my vision as I rubbed my blonde head.

"I'm not sure," I shrugged off the tiredness when the gazes began to set in.

I figured that she would call my father _again_ for the third time this year for not paying attention in class regardless, so what was the point in embarrassing myself further?

That'd be just perfect; this was the only grade of mine that was slipping right now, and if it slipped any more then I wouldn't be able to swim this year because I would be grounded like any kid would be.

The entire class giggled at me, but it wasn't like that mattered to me. I had more important things going on rather than school right now.

"Miss Hazuki, see me after class."

I could almost pinpoint the moment that Komatsu-sensei was tired of my shit, but that was the last thing on my mind as I drifted back into a light sleep.

* * *

Of course, I got the daily speech about how I should pay attention in her class as mathematics are an 'important part of life' and how 'I would have to use it for the rest of my miserable life.'

The rest of the day had been a blur and seemed to pass in a haze as I got used to that feeling of having no friends and basically being forever alone, besides the fact that it was April. I mean, by now if I had no friends, there was no hope for me.

I sighed and opened the wooden door of the classroom, relieved that this was the finality of the bullshit that I had to endure for today as I ran my fingers through my tousled blonde hair.

I headed down to the designated room for detention, passing kids who headed toward the open doors to leave this hell hole. My books hung loosely from my arm and I dodged randoms in the halls, trying to get to detention and lie low for the remainder of the day.

* * *

I breathed a deep sigh and I fidgeted around for my phone in my pocket so that I could text my eldest brother that he needed to pick me up later today after I left the detention room.

Between steps, I looked up from my phone to make sure that I wasn't going to run into a pole or some shit, but I did manage to finish my text.

_Kaz, pick me up at school. Got detention again._

It was a long two minutes as I paced around outside, listening to the birds sing and hearing cars honking at each other in the distance when I finally got the message.

_Nagi- _

_I'm busy right now. I'm sure you can walk home by yourself. Do not use 'got' as the beginning of a sentence._

_~*I'm on a boat*~_

That annoying signature that he had on his phone for at least six months was still there, and he was obviously not on a boat. If he was, I hoped that he stayed out at sea.

I snapped my flip-phone shut and stuck my hands in my pockets as I began to walk home, feeling slightly self-conscious.

Since when was it that I had to walk home? Usually, Kazuo had the time to at least pick me up and drive me back home, but I guess today he had more important things than family going on.

I could actually smell the scent of spring today, as it wafted up to my nose. The flowers were growing and the children were playing outside… if I was a pedophile, today would be the day.

My phone started to ring and I looked at the caller I.D to see if Nii-san actually cared enough to change his mind, but it was identified as an 'Unknown Caller' without a number.

Against my better judgment, I covered the microphone with my finger and pressed the answer button to hear a man's voice on the other side.

"Ay, I got the stuff. It's in the alleyway behind the market, and I'll be waiting for your end of the deal with it."

The line on the other end went dead and I stared at it in disbelief.

The market? That wasn't _too_ far from my house; maybe a fifteen minute saunter down the street toward the harbors.

"I have to go home, though…" I thought aloud as I looked up and down the street that I travelled on, wondering if I should continue on home or go to this mysterious place.

That call wasn't meant for me and I knew it, but curiosity… nothing like this had ever happened to _me_ before.

I stood there for several seconds, weighing my choices in my head and trying to decide if it was the smart thing to do to pursue something that could be potentially dangerous.

_It obviously isn't smart,_ I tapped my finger upon my chin, _but…_

I snapped my fingers, smiling to myself as I advanced toward my house. I would check it out after I got home and dropped off all of these books.

* * *

**I'm so tired that I kinda derped out… expect a quick little update on this particular chapter later and I'll go study, yeah?**

First chapters are always so uneventful and I apologize for that… q-q We'll get into character development soon, though, so you'll start to see some personalities change :3

(Ahobusu may or may not have been used correctly… I don't know if you can put those kanji together to form that word because I _basically_ made it up, so if it is fishy to any native Japanese speakers, I apologize wholeheartedly)

How do you think I did? Anything that I need to improve on? Something that you liked? Tell me; **I plan on answering reviews** **next chapter!** :3

Thank you for reading! Be sure to **favorite**/**follow/review** to show your support; it's much appreciated! :DDDDD

(My attempted humor is horrible and please do not laugh)

~Teafully~


End file.
